Love Tracker
by ScarletHeartBeat
Summary: Agasa's friend made a line of new inventions one of which is called the Love Tracker. the possibilities...


Love Tracker

Warning….FLUFF!!!!!!!!

It was an average day for Conan; he was just sitting on the couch in Ran's house, reading a comic. He planned to lie down soon and place the book on his face when Ran came back from school.

"Hey Conan!" she chimed from the front door. He sat up thinking _"She is in a really good mood today. I wonder what's up…"_ She smiled and went upstairs, _"probably to get changed."_ He thought. Then the phone rang. Kogoro, who was passed out on his desk, with the TV still on and a barricade of beer cans surrounded him as his snoring shook the house, did nothing but twitch a little bit.

Conan picked up the phone, "Hello?" Dc. Agasa answered, "Hello Shinichi!"

"Oh, hey Doc.! What's up?" Conan said in a cheerful voice.

"Listen Shinichi, a rival inventor made these new 'revolutionary' contraptions and will be displaying it at the local museum. He gave me 3 free tickets to go there but I am busy the only day these tickets can get you in. It is on a Saturday and I though you and Ran might like to go see." Agasa explained.

"That sounds like fun. I bet Ran would like to see the new inventions." He replied.

"One more thing Shinichi- He made this new thing called the 'Love Tracker', it takes your DNA and finds the person you are meant to be with." He said in kind of a worried voice.

"I am not interested in that kind of thing Agasa, you should know that..!" Conan said, he obviously didn't get it.

"I understand that Shinichi, but Ran does. She is probably going to try it out, so you might want to be careful!" Agasa stated.

Now Conan was confused, "Be careful?"

"The tracker might lead back to you!" Agasa yelled. Conan blushed, narrowed his eyes then said in a bitter tone, "Goodbye Doc." Conan just hung up then, still having a red face, he walked away from the phone with his hands behind his head saying "Geez…"

~~~~Later At Dinner~~~~

"Hey guys, did you hear that there are some new inventions being presented at the local museum?" Ran asked in a happy tone. Kogoro mumbled a 'no' between face stuffing, but Conan said "Yeah, the doc called and said he has 3 tickets to go there on Saturday."

"Really!?" Ran said in excitement. "I was just going to say Sonoko and I are going there tomorrow, but free tickets? That's awesome! Hey Conan, how do you feel about coming with us to the exhibits?" He blushed a little, remembering what the doc said _"Watch out, it might lead back to you!" _He decided to go anyway.

~~~~The next day at in the Invention hall~~~~

"Wow~! Ran, come here and look at this!" Sonoko said. Conan looked around, noticing the crowd around the 'Love Tracker' _"People can be so desperate sometimes…"_ he thought to himself. Most of the other inventions were for random things like fishing, cooking, and cleaning. Sonoko, was bouncing around the invention hall calling Ran after her to see new, strange things. Conan was quite surprised to see she didn't notice the crowd until they were about to disperse.

"Hey Ran! Look over there! I have heard about that….it's a Love Tracker. Pretty much does what the title says. I heard they are also letting people try it for a dollar! Come on~ lets go try it!" She chimed.

"I don't know, you can try Sonoko, but I am going to pass." She said, looking kind of worried. Of course, knowing Sonoko, she whined and forced her to try it. Sonoko got someone nearby and immediately ran off to find him, saying something about 'her beloved kid-sama'. It was getting late and Conan suggested that they just head home. But Ran said; "Nah…I want to try this machine. I'm just kind of curious to see if it really works."

Now he was concerned, if she got Shinichi, it would lead her to Conan, if it was someone else, Conan would be sad. _"What a troublesome girl."_ Shinichi though.

She walked up to the case, and got out a dollar. "Wait Ran-neechan, maybe you shouldn't. It might take you to some weirdo." Conan said. She just turned to him and said "Now Conan, I told you it's good to try new things! Why are you worried? I'll be fine!" _"uh oh…"_

She put the dollar in the machine, and placed her finger on the pad. When Conan got closer to the machine, he began to cough. Ran turned around and kneeled down. "Conan, are you alright?" His cough grew worse but he managed to say "I'm fine…just need some water, be right back…" Holding his heart, he left for the bathroom. He knew what would happen soon.

In the stall, he put the seat down, sat down and got out his backpack. He always kept a set of cloths in there for when he would get back to his old body. Only because this became more and more current, you could never be too careful. As calculated, the pain grew and his cough became more and more heavy. His skin began to burn and….

~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~

Ran stood there looking at the men's bathroom door, she heard someone yell. "Conan….I hope he is alright…" she thought…. Returning her attention to the love tracker, she watched the screen carefully, hoping to see Shinichi's name and where he is. Then, she heard a door close behind her, and when she turned, she saw Shinichi! "Sh…..Shinichi?"

"Who else? Doctor Agasa told me about this whole museum and said you were going to be here. I moved some things around, and…Here I am!" He said in a cocky tone. But he was thinking "thank god she didn't notice anything….that would have been trouble."

"Shinichi, WHERE HAVE YOU B-" Ran started but was cut short due to a few beeping sounds. They both went over to the Love Tracker and looked at the screen. It said: your true love's name is….Shinichi! Here is where he is…" and showed a big arrow pointing to Shinichi. They looked at each other, their faces went red, then they looked away.

"So….uh…." Shinichi said. He stopped to notice Ran's hand was lonely and cold. He looked out of the corner of his eye and slid his hand into hers. She made a gasping sound when they touched, they went quiet. She refused to look at him until she had the strangest feeling he was looking at her. She turned to see she was right.

_"well, I have been meaning to tell her for a while….guess now is the best time of any!" _he thought to himself. "I guess now would be a good time to say….Ran, I love you." Shinichi said, looking her straight in the eyes. Ran just looked at him for a minute or two, shook her head and said…."you fool." Then, for the first time, their lips touched. Both of them had the same feeling of overwhelming joy, peace and warmth. In reality their kiss lasted less than a minute, in their minds, it lasted more than 30 minutes.

When they pulled away, Shinichi whispered _**"I might have to leave soon, please wait for me, but remember….I will always love you, in this world, more than anyone."**_

Ran only said this before he left, "You know…this whole trip, all the waiting, it's worth it."

(a/n: I don't think it is OOC, but just in case, sorry if it seems to be. Please comment!~)


End file.
